


Revenge is Sweet

by nighttime_stars



Series: Writers month aug 2019 [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Minor Violence, Origin Story, Original Character Death(s), Superheroes, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttime_stars/pseuds/nighttime_stars
Summary: “What is that?” the villain asked, gesturing to the hero’s hand that was holding his wrist.“It was my sister’s,” Morgan said, tightening her grip, “before you killed her.”





	Revenge is Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> For day 24: superheroes/supervillains

“What is that?” the villain asked, gesturing to the hero’s hand that was holding his wrist.

The hero, Morgan, wore a gaudy ring; it was plastic, bright pink and had a plastic butterfly attached to it. It was something one would expect a child to wear, not a twenty-something superhero who was greatly feared for their intelligence and strength.

“It was my sister’s,” Morgan said, tightening her grip, “before you killed her.”

She broke the villain’s wrist.

**

Morgan was seven and her sister was ten when her life changed forever. The villain had been around since before she was born and no hero could stop him.

No one knew what his plan was exactly that day except that he apparently needed to steal a truck carrying an unknown chemical. It was being escorted by armed vehicles which passed their home when the villain took out its tyres. He attacked, killing the guards mercilessly. Morgan and her sister were playing in the front garden but, as they ran back to the house, her sister stopped and went after their dog that did not follow them.

Morgan went after her sister.

Distracted by the children, the villain turned around and shot Morgan’s sister and the dog. He aimed the gun at Morgan.

A fallen guard lifted his gun and, despite lying on death’s doorstep, shot the villain in the leg. The villain was undeterred except the guard kept shooting and so the villain fled.

Sobbing, Morgan knelt at her sister’s side. She was too distraught to notice that one of the guard’s bullets had pierced the truck and the liquid was leaking onto the road. Later, Morgan would remember the strange smell it admitted.

She was left alone with her sister for what felt like an eternity.

By the time the police had arrived, the smell was gone.

**

Morgan really wanted to kill the villain but now all she could think about was her sister. Her sweet, kind sister who gave her life in an attempt to save their dog. What would she say?

_Nothing, _Morgan thought as she gritted her teeth and wrapped her hand around the villain’s neck, _she’s not here_

Morgan squeezed and the villain, the most feared man in the country, started to cry and begged for mercy.

Squeezing until the villain was dead, Morgan let his body fall to the floor and left it there for someone else to find.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and my tumblr username is randomwriter2002


End file.
